in this moment
by hanakos
Summary: len, miku, and everything in between.
1. christmas miracle

**christmas miracle**

notes: hudshauosdhasashs starting a new series after disappearing for 2 years is a good idea -Me

MERRY CHRISTMAS

 **.**

"That's too _big_ , Miku. It will never fit!"

"Well, how would you know? As they say, you never know unless you try! It'll fit. I trust my instincts."

"It wouldn't fit. I trust _my_ instincts. Do you want it to get stuck? How are we going to get it out, then? It's Christmas. No one is working today."

Miku huffed, shifting her bag strap on her shoulder. Len was really annoying when he nagged. He could be so paranoid sometimes. Honestly! How hard could it be to fit a Christmas tree into their living room? Sure, their apartment was teeny, barely having enough space for them to move freely— wait. She frowned. His words started to make sense now. But she would not back down, not at this point. Her pride was at stake here! "We can figure something out," she insisted, though not as firmly as before now that she realised her mistake. "You're a university student! You're smart! I believe in you!"

"Oh, so it's my responsibility now," Len grumbled under his breath. Miku hummed happily, pretending not to hear him, and continued to pull him down the aisle, walking towards the largest tree in the store. It really was huge — the top peeked above the other trees, and Len just _knew_ that it wouldn't fit in their small apartment. Their apartment was half the size of this store! He voiced these thoughts to Miku, who hummed even louder and hurried her pace. Len rolled his eyes in exasperation, frustrated with her. Sometimes he wondered why he put up with her, honestly.

Slowly and steadily they reached the huge tree, with Len pointing out smaller trees to an ignorant Miku on the way. She had gone through three songs and was currently singing All I Want For Christmas Is You. She had to raise her voice to talk over Len each time he tried to pull her towards the baby sized trees, and as a result they were now involved in a shouting match, Len shouting expletives at her and Miku screaming all the Christmas songs she could remember. Their fellow shoppers were stopping in their tracks to stare at them, but Miku didn't really care. At least she didn't have to fight through a crowd of last minute Christmas shoppers.

"Look!" She wheezed, breathless from her Christmas carolling, tugging on Len with their intertwined hands and pointing at the tall tree with the other. Len was sulking now, resolutely looking anywhere but her. She tugged again. "Look! It's The Tree! _Our_ tree, Len! Isn't she beautiful?" She gazed at the tree lovingly, letting out an awed sigh.

Len heaved out a sigh as well, but his was weary and heavy. He finally snapped around to look at her, to which she responded to by jabbing her finger at the tree excitedly. Len continued to glare at her with all the venom in his being. "I'm not buying that tree," he said resolutely, and with that he turned away again.

Miku was used to his tantrums, however, and remained unfazed. "Aw, you're such a bummer, Len!" She cooed, patting his cheek. Len growled and tried to bite her fingers. He succeeded in getting her pinky, eliciting a shriek from her. Was he a cat, or something? When did he have such sharp teeth? "Wh-who's my favourite Scrooge?" She sang, just to annoy him. She wiped her pinky on his nose for extra effect.

Len flailed his arms, letting go of her hand to wipe his nose in disgust. He glared at her. Well, at least he was responding to her. She smiled and gestured grandly at the tree once more. Len glanced up at it and snorted. "You honestly want this? It's not a joke?" She shook her head. Len stared at her incredulously, most probably wondering what he was doing putting up with a big idiot such as her.

Len wondered what he was doing putting up with a big idiot such as Miku. How could someone look at this tree and think that it would fit into their apartment? Forget their room, it wouldn't even fit into the lift. He would've told her this if he didn't feel tired from all the shouting they did earlier. Being with Miku was like running a marathon. It was more tiring than any strenuous exercise.

He gave up. There was just no point in arguing with an idiot — you'd never win, only suffer from a frustrating loss. One of these days he was going to get high blood pressure and it would all be Miku's fault. "Why don't you look at the price tag, then?" He said, watching Miku light up like a Christmas tree. Poor girl. "We'll see how we can fit it into our room, then. I think Mina would try to climb it, so ... by the entrance, then?" He tapped his chin, pretending to think.

Miku smiled brightly and reached up to squeeze his cheeks. "I knew you'd come around, Len! Just wait, I'll be back!"

* * *

Len searched through the masses of people for a bright teal head, struggling to juggle a carton of hot chocolate and a box of donuts in both hands. He found her soon enough, slumped dejectedly in a squat. A few children were surrounding her and poking her with their stubby fingers. Len watched them for a while, amused, before going to Miku's rescue.

He nudged the box of donuts against her forehead, shooing away the children with a jut of his chin. Miku peered up at him from her knees. "Don't sit like that, it's embarrassing," he said, tapping her feet with his own in an attempt to make her stand up. Miku only sighed and buried her head in her knees again. Len slowly lowered himself into a squat next to her, deciding that she wouldn't budge from her position unless she snapped out of her bad mood. It felt like he was dealing with a petulant child. He couldn't even tell the difference between Miku and a child most of the time.

"Come on, cheer up," he prompted, cracking the paper cup lid open. He pressed the warm cup against her arm. "It's not like we need a tree that big, anyway. We can get a small one; it'll look colossal in our tiny apartment!"

Miku groaned exaggeratingly in response, but she repositioned herself into a sitting position before taking the cup from his hands. "But it isn't _big_. Not for real. Do you really want to lie to yourself? Live an illusion?" She squinted at him, as if judging his worth. Len held back the urge to toss her off the railing behind them, and forced himself to be calm and sympathising.

"I never wanted a big tree, anyway," he spat. Well. So much for being calm and understanding. He hoped Miku wouldn't take the bait, impossible as it was, because he was sick of arguing with her. He'd had enough to last him a month.

Miku opened her mouth as if to rebuke, but surprisingly, she kept quiet. Len almost gasped in amazement. Wow! Christmas miracles _did_ exist! He thought it was a myth all along. "You're right," said Miku in a glum voice. She sipped at her hot chocolate morosely. "I guess dreams will always be dreams." She sighed.

Len opened the box in his lap and handed her a vegetable donut. He thought it was the most disgusting thing mankind had ever created, but Miku ate it with gusto, claiming that it was the most delicious food she had ever tasted. He always made sure to pack a box for her when he passed by the donut store after that. He had bought it this time with hopes that it would cheer her up. True to his guesses, she snatched the donut out from his hands and munched on it, looking decidedly happier than before.

"All right! I decided that it is beneath me to get sad over trivial things like this!" Miku declared grandly, standing up and brushing crumbs off her skirt. "Small tree? Expensive trees? Who cares about that? It's Christmas! Stand up, Len! It's Christmas!" She shouted, tugging Len up by his arm. He felt a helpless smile come upon his face. He was always dragged around by Miku, forced to play to her whims — and yet he couldn't bring himself to hate her for it. She frustrated him, made his blood boil, made him feel so _alive_. He didn't know anyone else who could make him feel so many things all at once. It was overwhelming and _thrilling_. Miku was somewhat magic, if you thought about it that way.

He couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped his lips, either. "Yes, it's Christmas," he agreed, swiping away stray crumbs from her mouth with his thumb. What could he do about her? As she pulled him towards the Christmas displays, he decided that there was nothing to be done. Miku would always be Miku — idiotic, simple Miku — and he would continue to love her for it.

After all, wasn't that what he was already doing?


	2. potion class

**potion class**

notes: (strums guitar) hAAAaaRRRrrrrYYYyyYY PooooOOooOTTErrRRrr AAUUuuuuUUuuuU

anyway i really like harry potter AUs so .. these will show up a lot...uh

 **.**

Miku tilted her head sideways, glaring at the bubbling cauldron. It was a bright purple instead of the forest green it was supposed to be. What had gone wrong? She scanned the textbook for any mistakes she might've made, but it was hopeless. She couldn't figure out head or tail of the instructions.

She signed resignedly, picking up her wand to turn off the fire. She had been trying for the whole morning and she never got it right even once. Professor Megurine was going to skin her alive for going through half of the supply cupboard. She mussled her hair in frustration. They had a test tomorrow. Was she going to get another Troll? She honestly couldn't take anymore mocking from Akita Neru, that Slytherin brat.

"You added too many crocodile teeth," a voice piped up from a corner. Miku flinched in surprise, and only just managed to snatch up her wand before it dropped into her potion. Kagamine Len was peering into her cauldron, red glasses perched precariously on the bridge of his nose. When had he entered the classroom? "It's supposed to be two spoonfuls, not two pieces."

Miku blinked, looking over at her open textbook. She groaned when she saw that Len was right. _"Two spoonfuls,"_ She grumbled angrily as she picked up her wand to clear the cauldron. Her potion was emitting a sweet, sticky scent, and it was making her feel nauseous. "What if my spoons were bigger? Load of tosh. _Honestly._ Potions!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. To her left, Len snorted.

"You know they specified that you must use the standard sizes, right," he said blandly. Miku pouted and tried her best not to sulk. She briefly wondered why he was talking to her — Len was a Ravenclaw while she was a Gryffindor, and they didn't share many classes because he took Advanced classes. She looked up at him, watching him scribble something on her textbook. "Len, what are you doing?"

"Writing notes for you," he replied without looking up. "I found easier ways to go about this potion — it's too unnecessarily complicated the way it is now. For example, the two spoonfuls of crocodile teeth," he pointed at the word before picking up his quill to write on the margins, "like you mentioned earlier, it's inconvenient. You can add crushed bezoars and it would achieve the same effect— what's wrong?"

"Crushed bezoar?" She mumbled under her breath, frowning. She then looked up at the boy, who was still looking at her quizzically. "Um, Len, I'm very thankful for your help, but mind if I ask — why are you helping me?" At her words, Len knitted his brows, mirroring her frown. Miku hastily added, "I'm really grateful! Really! I'm just curious, we don't talk much, you see..."

Len had gone really quiet, and was facing away from her. She could only see the nape of his neck, exposed by his loose ponytail, and it was rather red. Was the fumes getting to him? Oh no! She can't kill Len! Professor Megurine would _really_ butcher her if Miku went and murdered her best student, even if it was accidental! "Len? Everything alright over there?" She poked his neck tentatively with a finger. Len jumped away from her, sending her a poisonous glare. His face was beet red, too. "Len...?"

"I'm fine," he spat. Miku blinked in surprise at his tone, and Len cleared his throat before speaking in a more composed tone. "It's nothing. I just blanked out a little."

"Blanked out? Doesn't seem like you..." She noted. Len was always put together and always put a great amount of focus into everything he did, even the smallest of tasks. "Your face is the same colour as my tie, too... Are you sure you don't want to go down to the nurse's office?"

"I'm fine," he repeated, swatting her hands away when she tried to hold up her red and gold tie against his face. She could almost detect irritation in his tone. She was really worried now. Len, losing his composure? It was so unlikely she hadn't entertained the thought before. "You should focus on your potion if you don't want to fail the test _again_."

At his words, Miku slumped into her empty cauldron and let out another dejected sigh. "I'm done for!" She announced into her cauldron, her words echoing loudly. "There is no hope left in the world for me. I am going to fail," She wailed in despair.

Len coughed, making her look up at him from her slouched position. He was even redder now as he looked down at her. The dim lights shone against his figure, creating a halo around him and dyeing his blond hair several shades lighter, making it almost white. His blue eyes were shifty as he fidgeted with his Prefect badge, pinned neatly on his shirt lapel. "If you don't mind..." He started, before trailing off into an inaudible mumble.

Miku frowned and cupped a hand around her ear. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you!"

"I said," Len raised his voice, but stopped abruptly to stare at the table. He was shifting his weight from one foot to the other, an unconscious action that was almost nervous. What in the world was going on with him today? "I said, if you don't mind, I can tutor you! Until you stop failing."

Miku stood up slowly, not taking her eyes off his face now. She never knew a person's face could get that red. Still, he had offered her a very enticing suggestion. Tutoring sessions from the top student? She'd be damned if she turned down something like that! She looked at Len with new eyes and slight awe. He was so kind and smart. "Of course I don't mind!" She exclaimed brightly, surging forward to grab his hands. He stared at her in surprise. "You're so kind, Len! Thank you so much!" She thanked him as earnestly as she could, wondering if he knew just how much she was grateful to him.

"Um. Not really..." He muttered tensely, still not meeting her eyes. She patted his hands assuringly and he looked even more uncomfortable.

"We can go to Hogsmeade together!" She continued happily, not noticing the way Len spluttered in front of her. "It's next weekend, right? I need more ingredients, I can't just leech off the supply cupboard, Professor Megurine will _murder me_ — Unless you're going with someone else?"

"I'm not!" He said hurriedly, looking at her with wide, urgent eyes. She didn't answer, taken aback by his reaction, and he backed down, calloused hands sweaty in hers. "Uh— I mean—"

"That's great!" Miku smiled at him, trying not to be unsettled. Maybe he was just feeling weird today. That would make sense, considering he was in the dungeons on a Sunday afternoon. It was just not what a normal teenage boy would do. Then again, he was the top student...

"All right, I best get going, all the best for your potions," Len said suddenly, letting go of her hands and backing away from her. "Have tests to study for, this god awful exam period—" He broke off into a frantic laugh and grappled at the doorknob while Miku gaped after him.

He peeked at her from behind the half open door. She could only see his eyes and his hands holding the door. "Um... I'll be waiting in the empty classroom by the North Wing— wait, no, by- by the _library_ , not the place people usually go to kis—" He paused and inhaled deeply. He looked extremely irritated by something. She just hoped it wasn't because of her. She really didn't understand Len. What an enigma he was. "The library. I'll be there— look for me when you're ready."

Before she could reply, he slammed the door shut, and she was alone in the classroom again.

"That was strange," she mused wonderingly. Maybe he was a hallucination from all the fumes she inhaled that morning. She really hoped not, because she needed all the help that she could get. Picking up her wand with a shrug, she turned her eyes to her textbook to make the potion again. Len's notes were written in a neat cursive that suited his character, giving her tips on what to do in certain parts of the potion. He had made the steps simple and easy to follow, perfect for the clueless such as herself.

She smiled. Len was really a good person. What a good friend she had!


	3. stop giving me reasons to love you more

**stop giving me reasons to love you more**

notes: can u tell that i really like to put len in glasses... please it is but my humble kink DON'T SHAME ME

sorry if it's...(not that good)... i was writing angst for the whole day and DESPERATELY NEEDED SOMETHING CUTE & DISGUSTING sorry

 **.**

"Almost there..." Len murmured absently, glaring at the machine behind his glasses. He almost looked like a puppy with his tongue in between his teeth and his eyes scrunched in frustration. It was an extremely endearing sight.

What made her chest warm happily more than Len's furrowed eyebrows and the slight crease on his forehead was the fact that he was trying so hard just for her. They'd been in front of the crane machine for thirty minutes, only because she had made an off-handed comment about how cute the bear looked. Len had been trying his best to get it for her ever since, but to no avail, unfortunately.

"It's fine, I don't need it, you've won plenty for me already," she reasoned, pulling on Len's arm again. He heeded her no attention as his eyes followed the movement of the claw. By his feet sat a mountain of smaller toys that he had accidentally picked up in his attempts to get the teddy bear, and a group of awed children.

Len swung his arm to swat her away when she tried to wave her hand in his face. "It's not the one I _want,"_ he grumbled irritably, stuffing another coin into the machine for another shot. She felt a smile come upon her face despite her mild frustration. When Len had his eyes set on something, he never gave up until he got it. She knew from experience — she was one of those things.

She decided to humour him by turning to look at the window. The claw ambled steadily to the bear once more, before Len hit another button and sent it creaking down towards the toy. It had moved to the edge of the chute after many nudges from the claw, but had always dropped at the last second due to its heavy weight. In the progress it had pushed smaller toys down the chute, contributing to the pile that grew on the floor. Miku had opened the flap with cooing noises and happy squeals every time the toys came tumbling down, trying to convince Len to give up on the bear, but he merely ignored her and slid another coin into the slot.

All of a sudden, Len let out a triumphant shout. Miku blinked as something large was pushed into her arms and covered her face. She distantly heard Len high-fiving the children and their shared yells of victory. Pulling the object away from her face to take a better look at it: she was met with a smiling bear, its expression almost playful. Then the bear was abruptly pushed aside to reveal a grinning Len.

"I got it! I got it!" He yelped, excitedly wrapping her in a hug. The bear hindered him somewhat and his arms only barely came around her ribs, but he didn't let that faze him and continued to hold her happily. Miku patted his back lightly in congratulations. It was hard to breathe with both the bear and Len pressing on her stomach.

"It only took you so long," she teased when he pulled away, nudging a foot against the toys on the ground. Len probably emptied the entire machine judging from the amount that he had collected on the floor. He turned and frowned at it, as if only noticing its presence. Miku giggled at his expression as she straightened the pink bow around the bear's neck.

"When did that happen?" He mumbled, tongue darting forward again. Miku felt her heart swell once more at the sight. Before she could think any more of it, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. Len immediately whipped around with a red, stuttering face.

"Come on, let's go," she giggled again, hooking her arm around his before wrapping it around the bear. Beside them, the group of admiring children Len had assembled were rooting through his winnings eagerly, and not without cheering Len's name. Len stared at them dazedly, still blushing.

He finally collected himself enough to glare at her after they exited the arcade. "What was that for?" He hissed quietly. She had to stifle another laugh at the conspiratorial tone his voice took, like an innocent peck on the cheek was a huge scandal. The kiss hadn't even lasted for more than a second!

"I did it because I love you," she sang, watching his face burn with delight.

"Idiot," she heard him mutter under his breath. She laughed and pulled on his arm, bringing him along with her, before she felt something soft press against her cheek. She turned to meet eyes with a smug Len. "And _that_ was because I love you enough to spend twenty dollars on a game," he huffed proudly.

Miku felt her cheeks light up in embarrassment. Len was already speeding away, cackling. She gathered the huge bear in her arms and started to chase after him.

 _"Len!"_


	4. an anatomy of a day

**an anatomy of a day**

 **.**

7.05am

Len wakes up unwillingly in bouts of insomnia throughout the night, but he always decides to get out of bed when the sun begins its slow ascent over the horizon and trickles in from the windows.

He peels himself away from me first: the arms around my waist, the chin against my scalp.

Sometimes he'd place a pillow in the empty space he's left around me, to fill the blanks. He doesn't know — the puzzle piece that fits in my arms is only him.

The blanket comes over me next, as he tucks me in as softly as you can manage.

I feel his hand brushing my fringe too, and the way he lingers, reluctant.

Then he'd slide off the bed slowly, so careful to keep me asleep, and pad around the room in the dollar store slippers I bought for us two years ago.

I hear his muffled footsteps against the carpet, and I don't miss the way he holds back a pained yelp when he stubs your toe either. (At mostly the same places: table legs, the bed frame, our cat)

I've never understood why he tries to be discreet when stealth is clearly not his expertise — I wake up to him dropping pans in the kitchen or turning on the coffee machine, anyway.

But the way he cares enough to try — replacement Lens and soft footsteps and all — it's my favourite thing in the world.

I tuck my smile into the thick comforter, and listen to him pause haltingly, in a panicked silence, when he thinks I've stirred.

10.02am

Miku dips her cornflakes into her milk instead of soaking them from the get-go, I don't know why.

She fishes a spoonful out of the box, dunks it into a bowl of milk, and pops it into her mouth like that. It's very confusing. I've always wondered where the habit stemmed from, but she wouldn't tell me.

If she does, the reasons are different every time: because the residue the cornflakes leave in the milk is disgusting, because she wants to bring some thrill into her usually boring breakfast (How dare she speak of boredom in my presence!), because it tastes better that way.

She's very stubborn, too; she wouldn't change her ways of eating no matter how much I ask. Or, beg, bribe, wheedle, etc.)

She smiles at this point, when I'm in the middle of tearing my hair out over her weird eating habits. Secretly, swallowing it with her cornflakes, thinking that I don't see — she doesn't seem to notice that I adore her to terrifying lengths and therefore stare at her all the time.

It's cute and quite endearing, if I might say so myself, but I think I'll stick to porridge for breakfast next time.

1.18pm

Len furrows his brow when he's concentrating.

He's so transparent and unguarded, like an open book: he puts his heart on his sleeve for the world to see. His eyes crinkle when he's happy, his bottom lip tugs downwards when he's not. He tugs on his hair when he's embarrassed, and ruffles it when he's frustrated. His face shifts with his heart, and his body moves with his thoughts. I can make a dictionary of all his expressions, he just has so many.

But I think my favourite has to be this, out of all of them:

I come home late on Tuesdays, when I have extra classes. Len is always home for me, no matter if I return two minutes late, or two hours. Sometimes he's by the door, having heard my footsteps approaching; sometimes he's trying to coerce our cat into sitting on his lap.

Sometimes, though, I come home to silence so still I wonder if he's there.

It's these days when I will stumble upon a serious Len, focused on his homework, or something else. I don't really remember what, because it isn't his task I notice, but his expression.

As always, he remains see-through, emotions bared in the open for me to flip through. There's something I find particularly beguiling in his furrowed eyes and chewed lips — or maybe it's how he taps a finger against his nose when he can't quite crack the problem.

But, I think, it has to be the way he shuts out the world around him, so focused he doesn't notice anything at all. It's as though he's built a wall around him, constructed a world I cannot intrude on. It's so different from his usual openness that it— intrigues me? Puzzles me?

I never find an answer, because his head would snap up in my direction, his face confused, as though he doesn't know why he reacted that way, and grin so widely his eyes crinkle and his cheeks lift when he sees me.

I was wrong earlier — this is my favourite part.

3.30pm

Miku snores a bit when she sleeps.

It's not the loud snores you hear from your father's room, or dainty little breaths, either; she just — sighs, somewhat. She'd take a heaving breath, laden with sleep, and it comes out in a long sigh.

Her hair falls into her face a little when her breath blows across her face: sticking to her cheek when she breathes in, fanning outwards when she exhales. Then it rests on her cheek until she inhales again.

It's always a challenge, to walk on the thin line between loving boyfriend and creepy vampire, but her face when she sleeps is so relaxed, and sometimes she smiles, too, in between happy mumbles. Her mouth curls a little, and when I brush her hair out of her face, she curls into me and clings there, and it's just the best thing in the world, because I—

Well. There it is: the line, behind me. I've now crossed it.

6.47pm

Out of all the things I know about Len, the fact that he is a pianist has been the most unexpected.

He doesn't seem the type to sit down and play, with his whole sunshine boy image anyway, golden hair and blue eyes and all. I've always imagined him gallivanting in a field somewhere, not this.

It makes sense now that I've seen it, though — his hands are bony, his fingers skeletal, and he's always had a good posture. He sits in a certain way, that tells of elegance, and now I know why.

It shouldn't be so fitting, but it's like he's made for this: singing along to a happy tune, entertaining the children with a ragtime piece.

He likes to seat me on the bench beside him, letting our thighs touch and our elbows collide as he plays. Our cat is there sometimes, stretching on top of the piano or sleeping by our feet.

He lets me doze off on his shoulder when the day has stretched on long enough, and carries me to bed without uttering a single complaint.

See, now that's expected: my kind, understanding, Len. This is what I've always known, and always fall for.

9.55pm

My favourite activity must be bedtime with Miku. We don't have to be doing anything, just enjoying each other's company in silence. It goes like this:

Miku starts to get ready for bed at ten. It's a tedious process that I don't really understand: she spends a good chunk of an hour in the toilet, comb through her heavy teal hair, apply a nice-smelling lotion onto her arms and legs, then _finally_ swaddles herself in one of my shirts and settles down with a book.

I like it when she lets me bury my head in the nook of her neck while she reads, and even more when she absently runs her fingers through my hair. Sometimes she'd ignore me for our cat, but I forgive her because she doesn't do it very often.

The light goes off at eleven, after she's yawned enough and starts to slump into her book, during which she curls into my arms, where she rightfully belongs. She does it every night, but my heart still swells every time she nuzzles into my neck. She's at the perfect height for me to rest my chin on her head, and it's absolutely _perfect_.

 _All_ of it: her breath warm on my collarbone, her hair tickling my shoulders, her tiny fingers clenching my back. The feel of her chest as her breaths wind down, the tiny mumbles she makes when she sleeps, _everything_.

I'm always asked to explain my love for Miku, or how I fell for her, but there really isn't a reason, and I've given up trying to find one anyway. There really isn't anything I can pinpoint, a weird characteristic or an endearing habit, but you know, what for look for one, when I know that I love her with such sure conviction?

7.14am

Len drops the pans every morning, for some reason. The racket today is even worse, though; he seems to have dropped it on our cat, because I can hear both of them shrieking. I should get up and save him from her claws, but for some reason I'm lying here and smiling at the ceiling like an idiot.

 _God_ , this boy is hopeless. And I love him for it.


	5. fire boy and water girl

**fire boy and water girl**

notes: hehe just wanted to update something quick. someone please talk to me about this game because it was LEGENDARY

len - ignisian (fire tribe)  
miku - aquean (water tribe)

 **.**

okay, when their master said that the path of inferno was strenuous and difficult, he may have been right. when miku said that she'll be the first aquean to make it to the end and retrieve the script of fire, she may have been overestimating herself a little. maybe, just maybe, master was right to stop her from going. and maybe she shouldn't have snuck out and dragged len with her.

"hurry up, miku!" the boy in question was extending a sooty hand at her. "before the lava catches up on us!"

oh, yeah, she forgot. lava bad. must be fast. she took his hand and he hoisted her up with a grunt, before they both plopped down onto the cold stone floor with tired sighs. "this is unexpectedly difficult," miku panted, dusting off her grimey knees.

"right, unexpectedly," len rolled his eyes. miku huffed in response and deigned not to reply, less they start another argument — she was really running out of breath here.

they watched the lava bubble and curl around the rocks beneath them, barely skimming the soles of their feet. miku hurriedly moved her feet out of the way and into safety, but len didn't budge. she chanced a glance at her golden-haired companion and couldn't help but stare a little.

len didn't look as tired as she felt. he was an ignisian — a part of the fire tribe. maybe that was why he looked at ease, she mused. his blonde hair, usually radiant like a drop of sunlight, seemed almost brown in the dark cave, but his icy blue eyes shone with the light from the lava below them. miku turned her gaze downwards, to the boiling lava, and watched as it frothed and simmered like a pot of hot stew. she shuddered at the thought of falling into it, and scooted backwards.

they were about four hours into the inferno now, if her calculations were correct. her watch had stopped working three booby traps ago. she could definitely see where the namesake of this cave came from now — every step was dangerous, and even the tiniest of breaths could trigger the deadliest of traps. they only got this far with her aquean senses and len's inginisian instincts, but they never knew how far they could go, or which step would be the death of them.

miku let out a heavy sigh, curling her feet beneath her arms. she should've listened to master instead of being so stubborn, or left len back at home where he would be safe. but her brother was sick, so terribly ill that he could barely breathe, and she knew that the holy script would save him. now she might not even make it home to see her brother anymore, all because of her stubbornness and idiocy.

"what's wrong?" len was looking at her again. his stare was as cold as ever and seemed to burn into her mind. he was looking at her just like this last night, when she was sneaking out after curfew to go to the path of inferno. and he had said to her, as neutrally as if he was asking her about her day, to take him with her. miku averted her gaze and stared at her feet shamefully.

"sorry," she mumbled. "for dragging us out here. i should've just listened to master."

len was silent. the lava continued to boil. "i wanted to come."

"because of me!" miku cried, swerving around so that she was facing him. he looked as grounded as ever as he levelled her glare with a glacial stare of his own.

abruptly, len stood up and brushed off his knees. he extended a hand towards her. "let's go. no use throwing the blame around when we're already here. might as well finish this quickly and get out of this place."

miku looked up at his hand, then at len. they were so different, and so unlike their tribes. len was a calm, level-headed ignisian, and miku was a fiery, impulsive aquean. but maybe that was why they stuck together.

she took his hand and pulled herself up with a grin. "yeah, let's go home."


End file.
